


Final Exam

by dragonydreams



Series: Teacher's Pet [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Perseverance Has Its Own Rewards'. It's time to make Angel's soul permanent and for Willow to show that her lessons have paid off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Exam

Title: Final Exam  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Willow/Angel  
Summary: Sequel to 'Perseverance Has Its Own Rewards'. It's time to make Angel's soul permanent and for Willow to show that her lessons have paid off.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Distribution: My site, the usual lists, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - please ask.  
Feedback: Yes please. It would make a wonderful prezzie.  
Thanks: To my wonderful Beta Leslie for all of your help and putting up with my annoying questions. 

  

Willow's face was lit with amusement as Angel asked her again - for the fourth time in an hour - if it was true. She had never seen the vampire like this before. He was giddy as a schoolgirl, pacing around the small space of his apartment before sitting next to Willow on the bed, only to bounce to his feet again moments later. 

Willow stood and took Angel's hands between hers, looking up into his exited eyes. "Yes, Angel, it's true. Jenny and I figured out a way to make your soul permanent," she repeated. 

"But what if it doesn't work? Will I lose my soul if you can't make it permanent? And what if..." Angel's nervous babbling was cut off by Willow pulling his head down to meet her lips. She kissed him slowly, calming his bristling nerves as best she could. As Willow's kiss projected comfort, Angel kissed her with all the desperation he was feeling, holding her close for fear that he could lose her just as easily as he could lose his soul. 

He was a little surprised when Willow took control of the kiss. As her fingers slid up to massage his scalp, Angel surrendered to the support Willow was offering. His body relaxed under her ministrations, his arms eased their desperate hold, moving to stroke Willow's back. 

Willow moaned into his mouth when Angel began to caress her. In the beginning, she'd had a momentary fear that he would crush her under the slew of 'what if's running through his head. She slid her hands out of his hair to cup his face as she reluctantly pulled out of the kiss. 

Angel wrapped his arms around Willow to pull her into a tight embrace, holding her head against his shoulder. 

"Thank you," he said into her hair. "That's just what I needed." 

"I know," she smiled against him, giving him a small squeeze. Staying within the circle of his arms, Willow pulled back to look at Angel's face. "It will work," she assured him. "I wouldn't have said anything before we knew for certain that we'd found a solution, one that wouldn't fail. Trust me, this will work." 

Angel's fingers traced the features of the woman he loved. "I do trust you. I trust you with my heart and with my soul." 

"Then believe me when I say that in three days you will never have to worry about losing either of them again." 

"These are going to be the longest three days of my life," Angel groused. He took a deep, unnecessary breath before saying, "So tell me about your solution." 

Willow's toothy-grin did wonders to lift his spirits. She dragged him to the bed and they sat as she described the addendum to the curse and how it was going to be added. 

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  


As Willow spent the next three days trying to keep Angel calm, Jenny was kept busy preparing for the upcoming ritual. 

She contacted her Uncle Enyos to update him on the addendum for the curse. She presented the theory behind the addition in a manner that would appease the spirit in which the curse was given. 

"It is not our concern whether or not the demon finds love," Enyos insisted. "Angelus destroyed the favorite daughter of our tribe. Why should we allow him to find love?" 

"He is not the same demon who ripped apart our tribe," Jenny pressed. "He feels guilt and remorse sharper than many humans do. He knows the consequences of his actions and seeks redemption. Why must we punish him further if he does find someone who is able to love him?" 

"Yet love leads to contentment - to perfect happiness," Enyos reminded her. 

"Do you want to unleash Angelus?" Jenny asked in frustration. "We know what will happen if Angel finds perfect happiness. Can you imagine the damage that he would cause after nearly a century of confinement by a soul? Do you want to allow others to feel the pain of loss that we feel?" 

"Others are not our concern..." 

"How can you say that, Uncle?" 

"...yet I would rather not face the wrath of Angelus should he be freed. I fear that he would take his torment out on us before he would turn on the rest of humanity." 

"I agree," Jenny soberly stated, grateful that Enyos couldn't see her grin over the phone line. "Then we have the support of the Family?" 

"You do." 

"Thank you, Uncle," Jenny squealed. She immediately calmed herself to say, "You won't regret it." 

"Make certain that I don't," he stated before hanging up the phone. 

With the support of the tribe, Jenny excitedly went about the final preparations for the ritual. 

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  


At dusk on the third day after Willow told Angel about the addendum for the curse the trio met in a small clearing in the woods just outside of Sunnydale. Willow eagerly helped Jenny to prepare. She was a little surprised that they weren't going to be preparing a sacred circle like she had read about. Jenny reminded her that they were not practicing Wicca, but Gypsy magick. 

Jenny built up a small fire and asked Willow and Angel to join her. 

Willow caught Angel's hand to stay him for a moment. "Are you ready?" she quietly asked. 

Angel looked into Willow's eyes. As hard as he knew it would be for his demon to spend the rest of eternity locked away, one look into this girl's soul erased any doubts he may have had. He loved her and wanted to be worthy enough to earn her love. 

"That I am," he steadily said, a bit of his old brogue slipping out. He squeezed her hand and bent down for a quick kiss before pulling her to the fire. 

Jenny lit some cleansing incense. She looked up into the expectant, excited faces of her friends, knowing she had the same look on hers. "Let us begin." 

As she spoke the translated addendum, Jenny added the necessary binding herbs to the fire. She intoned the final words, adding the final herb to the fire, causing it to flare and spark. Willow and Jenny turned to Angel. 

"Do you feel any different?" Jenny asked hopefully. 

Angel took a deep breath and closed his eyes, taking stock of his body - mind, soul and demon. He opened his eyes and slouched, admitting, "No." 

"Well maybe it hasn't kicked in yet," Jenny offered. "We were pretty specific with the wording." 

Willow's eyes lit up with understanding and excitement. She knew how to find out if it worked. Turning to her friend and mentor she requested, "Jenny, could you give us a minute?" 

"Of course," the older woman agreed. "I'll just go return the extra herbs to the car." 

"Thanks," Willow said. Once they were alone, Willow moved to sit next to Angel and he turned to face her. 

"I'm sorry it didn't work," he tried to apologize. 

Willow shook her head, a smile gracing her face. "It worked, I know it did." 

"But nothing happened..." 

"Because I haven't done my part yet," Willow interrupted. 

"Your part?" Angel asked, confused. Willow's smile grew as she nodded her head. Angel couldn't help thinking she'd never looked more beautiful with the firelight highlighting her hair and skin and that knowing, impish light in her eyes. 

Meeting his soft, questioning stare, Willow confided, "I love you, Angel." She watched as his eyes widened with surprise at her admission (even though he already knew how she felt, it was one thing for her to say it almost asleep, and quite another to hear it wide awake), then soften in acceptance. 

"Willow..." 

"No, let me finish," Willow interrupted. Her hands roamed over his arms and thighs as she spoke, needing the physical contact to continue. "I don't know when it happened, but beyond right or reason I fell in love with you. Maybe it was the subtle way you accepted and encouraged me like no one else in my life ever has. Maybe it was the way you got under my skin, making me breathless, tingly and on fire whenever we were together. All I know is that I love you - all of you. I love your soul - the way you give without asking for anything in return and put your life on the line to help keep the oblivious citizens of Sunnydale safe. And I love your demon as well. Don't argue," she added when it looked like he was going to. "Your demon makes you strong. It enables you to do all the good work I've seen you do. If you were a regular human, like Xander or Giles, would you be able to fight vampires and demons as well as you do?" Angel shook his head. "No you wouldn't. So believe me when I say that I have fallen in love with you, with all of you." 

Instead of answering her with words, Angel lifted Willow onto his lap and soundly kissed her. When he pulled back, he kept her cradled in his arms. 

"Willow, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. How you can love me, all of me, I can't begin to fathom. I know I don't deserve your love, but accept it gratefully. I love you so much more than I ever thought possible. I never knew I could feel so much love for someone. I fell in love with you so easily. I love your innocence despite the horrors you know are out there. I love how you want to help fight the monsters in the dark in any way possible. I love how you can look innocent and sexy at the same time. I love how you're not afraid to ask questions when you don't know how to do something, no matter how embarrassed you are to ask." Angel paused to admire the growing blush on his love's face. "I love how you blush so easily," he teased, tracing her reddened cheeks with his fingers. "I love everything about you." 

Willow captured Angel's mouth in a passionate kiss. She moved her lips sensuously against his, overwhelmed with his declaration. She desperately clung to his solid frame, afraid that if she let go it wouldn't be real. 

"I love you so much," she panted when she finally pulled away to breathe. 

Angel opened his mouth to reciprocate, but a strangled gasp escaped instead. His eyes began to glow and his chest felt like it was burning from the inside. 

"Angel?" Willow nervously asked. "What's wrong?" She scrambled off his lap, calling out, "Jenny, come quick." 

Jenny ran back into the clearing, having kept her distance during the intimate scene she had returned to. "What's wrong?" 

Willow pointed at Angel, who was writhing in pain on the ground. "We were talking and kissing and then that happened." 

Jenny grabbed Willow's arm in excitement. "It's the curse. It's working." 

"How do you know?" 

"Look." 

Angel was oblivious to the conversation and looks the women were giving him. He didn't need to hear them to know that the curse was working. He'd forgotten how painful it was. And this time the pain was worse. A small part of him knew it was the fusion of the demon and soul that was causing him so much pain, but the knowledge didn't ease the burning. Just as suddenly as it had started, the pain stopped. Angel rolled to his knees and rested his head on the ground. 

Willow immediately ran to his side, running her hand soothingly over his back. After a minute, Angel sat back on his heels and Willow brushed the dirt off his forehead. 

"It worked," he whispered in awe. Laughing, he quickly stood and swept Willow into his arms, swinging her in circles, shouting, "It worked." 

"Angel. Dizzy." Willow giggled. 

"Sorry," he mumbled, setting her back on her feet. 

Jenny watched the happy exchange, feeling a bit like an intruder. She knew it was time to take her leave. "I'm going to head back to town," she told the happy couple. "Do you want a lift?" 

"That'd be great," Willow answered, never taking her eyes off of Angel. "We're right behind you." 

Jenny smiled to herself as she headed back to the car. 

Willow ran her hands along Angel's lapels, pulling his face down close to his. With her sultriest look she asked, "Wanna take your permanent soul on a test drive?" Before Angel could respond she skipped off after Jenny. Once the initial dazed shock of lust passed, Angel chased after her. 

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  


They entered the apartment kissing. Willow frantically pulled off Angel's coat, letting it drop to the floor before Angel pulled off her cardigan. Willow began to pull Angel's shirt out of his pants but he pulled away. 

"What?" she asked, slightly breathless. 

"There's no rush," he told her, softly. "The soul isn't going anywhere... thanks to you." 

When he kissed her again it was soft and teasing. Lips gently brushed against the other's. Angel nipped at her lower lip with his blunt teeth, gently prying her lips apart. Willow whimpered with pleasure at the teasing act. She didn't even realize she'd parted her lips until she felt Angel's tongue lick the roof of her mouth. 

This time when Willow began to pull his shirt free she wasn't stopped. Willow ran her hands under the shirt, caressing his back and chest, her delicate touch like fire against his skin. As her hands traveled up his body the shirt came along until it got caught under his arms. Angel reluctantly broke the languid kiss to pull his shirt over his head. 

Before he could recapture her mouth with his, Angel found Willow's lips attached to his chest. She licked and kissed every available space. She traced his pectoral muscles with her tongue. She suckled and nibbled his nipples until they pebbled. Just when Angel thought she'd have to start all over again she began to circle around him, only to repeat the process on his back. 

When Angel couldn't stand the delicious torture any more he turned and lifted Willow in his arms. He carried her to his bed and laid her on it. He began to remove her shirt, but her hand stayed his. 

"Let me," she said, sliding off the bed. She sat Angel down before backing up a couple of steps. Even though she was nervous about stripping for Angel, and what it would lead to, she wasn't afraid. She loved and trusted him. 

Angel lounged on the bed, head resting on his hand, one foot resting on the bed. His eyes darkened with lust as his arousal grew watching this shy girl undress for him. Willow inched her shirt up her body, slowly revealing her creamy white skin. When she reached her bra Willow pulled the shirt off completely, revealing the dark green satin covering her breasts. 

Angel let out a groan of approval. He wouldn't have thought that Willow could be so sexy in jeans and a bra. But with her vibrant red hair falling over one shoulder, complimenting the color of her skin and offsetting the color of the bra... yum. 

He licked his lips as Willow's fingers moved to unbutton and unzip her jeans. She bent down to pull off her socks and shoes, giving Angel a peek at her cleavage. She grinned at the glazed look in his eyes when she stood upright again. She couldn't help noticing the bulge in Angel's trousers and was pleased with the thought that it was because of her. It gave her the courage to wriggle out of her jeans. 

By the time she had finished stepping out of the pile of material at her feet, Angel was at her side. Running his hands down her bare arms, Angel reverently told her, "You are gorgeous." 

Willow ducked her head so her hair covered her face. She looked up at him through her lashes, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Angel groaned - she was the perfect picture of desire. His mouth descended on hers. His hands immediately went behind her back, fumbling for the clasp of her bra. As delightful as the satin felt against his skin, Angel wanted to feel her skin. He felt the catch release and eagerly pulled the thin material from Willow's body, tossing it on the floor. 

Angel moved his kisses down Willow's neck, pausing to nip at her pulse point, on his way to her chest. He eagerly took a breast into his mouth. His tongue laved her tightened nipple, his ministrations drawing a contented moan from his redhead. 

Her hands held him close to her body, encouraging his actions. She felt her arousal growing, becoming wetter. She ached to rub against his body, but their current position wouldn't allow it. Eventually Angel switched his attention to her other breast and feeling more confident, Willow slid a hand down his chest and over his prominent erection. Angel lightly bit her nipple at the sudden contact, but ground himself into her hand nonetheless. Willow's hands moved to undo his belt, but his hands on hers stopped her. 

Angel stood and, repeating her earlier words, "Let me," backed her towards the bed. 

Willow sat on the bed, scooting back and resting on her elbows. When he just stood there, admiring the picture she made, Willow gestured towards his pants, saying, "Well, go ahead and strip already." 

Angel chuckled at her eagerness and hastened to comply. He finished unbuckling his belt and slowly pulled the leather through the loops. He bit back a groan as Willow absentmindedly ran her fingers around her breasts as she watched him. He toed off his socks and shoes as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He then hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his pants and boxers and pushed both to the floor in one smooth movement before stepping out of the material. 

When he looked back at Willow she was licking her lips as she eyed his bobbing erection. He guessed that she, as was he, was remembering the last time he'd been in such a state of undress before her. Willow sat up on the bed and held her hand out for Angel to join her. Grinning, he jumped onto the bed, landing on his side next to her. Willow giggled as she pressed her body against Angel's. 

She couldn't believe how right it felt lying naked with Angel. Well, almost naked in her case. As Angel's hands roamed her body she knew she wouldn't stay that way for long. 

As if he were reading her thoughts, Angel's fingers worked their way under the waistband of Willow's panties. Willow lifted her hips, allowing him to ease the small piece of satin down her legs and off her body. 

Angel took a moment to admire the beauty before him as he slowly drew his hand up her leg. His caress didn't stop when he reached the tops of her thighs as she half expected him to. Instead he ran his hand up over her hip and up her side, careful not to tickle her. When he reached her shoulder he began his descent - tracing over her clavicle, down between her breasts, over her belly, through her hair to finally rest between her thighs. 

Willow ached for him to touch her. She'd been thoroughly aroused since Angel had told her he loved her back in the clearing. Her body screamed for the physical contact, wanting to make love to his. When he seemed content to tease her, Willow softly begged, "Please." 

The desperate tone in her voice surprised and further aroused Angel. He dipped his fingers between her folds, marveling at the copious amount of moisture he found there. Willow tried to pull him over her, but Angel refused to let her. 

"Not yet," he answered her questioning expression. Willow gasped as a solitary finger slipped inside her. Even though he had done this before, it was still an unusual sensation to be filled. She silently thanked him for preparing her this way before trying to fit his much larger cock inside her. 

Angel kissed her again as he allowed a second finger to join the first. Willow eagerly sucked his tongue into her mouth, mimicking an action she'd only performed once before, and wished to try again. She whimpered when Angel pulled out of the kiss, only to moan when those same lips captured her clit. With two fingers inside her, and a flick of his tongue against her sensitive nub, Willow arched off the bed as her orgasm washed over her. 

Angel licked his lips as he settled his body over hers. His erection rubbed against her slit, eager to be inside her. When Willow had come back to herself, he asked, "Are you absolutely certain you want to do this?" 

"One hundred percent," Willow smiled. "Make love to me Angel." 

"You know this might hurt at first?" he wanted to confirm. At her nod he reached down to position himself at her entrance. "I love you, Willow." 

With one smooth thrust Angel sheathed himself inside her, breaking through her maidenhead. Willow cried out with the initial pain. Angel stilled his body - mostly to let her grow accustomed to his size, but also to allow himself to get used to the incredibly tight heat surrounding him. Kissing away her pain-induced tears, Angel asked, "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," Willow answered, leaning up to kiss him. 

Angel pulled back, withdrawing almost completely before sliding inside her again. Willow's moan was captured by Angel's mouth. He continued the tortuously slow movements as they adjusted to the feel of the other. 

Willow's hands roamed over his back, feeling the muscles move under the skin as he moved over and inside her. She began to raise her hips in time with his, aiding their joining, adding to the sensation. Her hands eventually rested on his butt, squeezing him, pulling him closer with each forward motion. 

As he felt his climax building, Angel was having a harder time keeping his demon at bay. All of his primal urges were telling him to taste Willow's blood. Cutting her lip as his fangs tried to descent, Angel broke out of their kisses. Meeting golden eyes, Willow encouraged him, "It's okay. I love all of you." Angel's game face immediately came to the fore and Willow moved one hand to caress his ridges. She smiled. 

Willow's ultimate acceptance was enough to push Angel over the edge, but he refused to come before she did. He captured her clit with his fingers, rubbing it in time with his thrusts. As he felt her walls begin to flutter he succumbed to the inevitable. He bit into her breast as he spilled his dead seed inside his love. Willow called out his name as the combined sensations sent her spiraling into oblivion.

Unable to do anything besides lie there and pant, Willow was content to let Angel take his time lapping at the puncture marks now marring her once-flawless skin. Once the wounds were sufficiently closed, Angel lifted his head and moved off of her. He lay beside Willow, pulling her to rest against his chest.

Running his fingers through her sweat-dampened hair, he asked, "How do you feel?"

"Wonderful," Willow sighed, looking up at him. "I feel absolutely wonderful. Thank you." She leaned up to kiss him.

"No, thank you," Angel countered after the brief kiss. "You gave me such a precious gift tonight. Several in fact. You gave me your love, my soul, your virginity and your acceptance. I can never repay you for everything you've given me."

"I'd do it all a hundred times over. I gave you nothing less than you deserve. You've given me your love, acceptance and support, and that's all I could ever want or ask for. And you gave me the first time that every girl could ever hope for. It was perfect."

"That it was," he agreed, kissing her again.

When the broke apart again Willow sighed. "I'm a little disappointed though."

Angel's face fell. "Why?" he nervously asked.

"Well, now that we've, you know, done it, I guess our lessons are over." Willow couldn't keep the smile off her face when she looked back up at him.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Angel smirked. "I've been around for a pretty long time, I'm sure I could think of some more things to teach you."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Willow huskily replied. "I'd hate to have to end our tutoring sessions."

"That will never happen, my love." Angel reassured her, looking forward to a lifetime of exploration with the girl in his arms.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written January 2, 2004.


End file.
